Making Up
by TennisGurl93
Summary: The best thing about having a fight, as it turns out, is making up afterwards. Rated M for sexual content.


Like many couples, Conner and Dinah were having one of their occasional spats. They had just come back home from the annual JLA holiday party held at Wayne Manor. It was a tense situation, to say the least.

"You're being ridiculous," she remarked for the umpteenth time.

Conner scoffed in disbelief. "He was hitting on you right in front of me!"

The "he" in question was Hal Jordan, a Green Lantern and notorious ladies' man.

"And how is that my fault?" Dinah retorted.

"You could've done something about it."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you could've just told him to stop!"

"As if that would've worked," she snapped. "In case you couldn't tell, he was drunk off his ass."

"I bet you enjoyed it," Conner muttered under his breath.

"Now you're just being plain stupid!"

After some more heated arguing, they stopped talking altogether. Both were determined to give the other the silent treatment for the rest of the night.

As Conner stalked off to the shower in a huff, Dinah prepared for bed. Times like these made her second-guess her decision to date a teenager. _Damn his immaturity and his hormones_, she thought in frustration. Why couldn't Cadmus have made him a twenty-four-year-old? Instead, they just _had _to choose the grand old age of sixteen.

Though she did have to admit Conner was as mature as teenage boys came. And, well, his boyish innocence and naïveté were two of his most endearing qualities.

Maybe it sort of _was_ her fault, said a tiny voice in the back of her head. She was used to Hal's flirty ways by now – as well as his _drunken _flirty ways). That was why she didn't really mind.

But Conner did, apparently.

Leaning against the headboard, Dinah she found herself unable to concentrate on the paperback mystery in her hands. (She liked to do a little reading before bed.) Her mind kept wandering back to her fight with Conner. She tried putting herself in his shoes. Thanks to his stunning good looks, girls were _always_ flirting with him, whether at school or the mall. And she sure as hell wasn't happy about it, even though he never encouraged them.

_No, I am _not _apologizing_, Dinah decided. _If anyone owes an apology, it's him. He's acting like an immature brat – and a jealous one at that. Under no circumstances am I gonna say sorry. It isn't _my_ fault Hal's such a cocky flirt. I'm not apologizing…I'm not apologizing…I'm not apologizing…I'm not…oh, fuck this. _

With a sigh, she threw off the comforter. She wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight if she didn't make things right between them. As she approached the bathroom, the tantalizing image of water sluicing down Conner's gorgeously sculpted body flashed through her mind.

"May I come in?" Dinah asked softly. She was sure he could easily make out her words in spite of the shower running, super-hearing and all.

"Yeah," came his gruff reply.

She opened the door and quietly stepped inside. Standing in the cubicle with his back facing her, Conner didn't acknowledge her presence. Involuntarily, she licked her lips, her eyes drifting from his muscled back down to his tight, toned butt.

Wordlessly, Dinah shed her pajamas and underwear and joined him in the shower. "Hey, you," she whispered in his ear, snaking her arms around his torso. She pressed her breasts against his back.

He clenched his jaw. The way her hands were roaming across his body and teasing his flesh was almost too much to bear. "So now we're talking again?" he gritted.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

"I'm fine." Conner's voice sounded strained. _Don't give in to her_, he told himself. _No matter what, no matter how much she tempts you, don't give in._

With a seductive smile, she pushed him down onto the shower bench and deftly straddled him. "I forgive you."

"If you don't mind, I'm just gonna finish my shower." He sounded like an asshole even to his own ears.

Dinah refused to get off his lap. "I can understand how you felt. You were just being protective, weren't you?" she purred, lathering soap onto his chest.

"I…I g-guess," he stammered, his entire body stiffening under her soothing touch – including a certain part of his anatomy in the nether regions. When her hands moved down to his abs, a moan escaped his lips.

"You don't like other men flirting with your girlfriend, do you, Conner?"

"No," he groaned.

"I know you were jealous," she cooed. "It's actually kind of hot."

In one swift, unexpected move, he pinned her against the tiled wall, their wet bodies melding into each other. "Fine, you're right," Conner rasped. "I _was_ jealous." Then he pressed his lips to hers in a smoldering kiss, sending a jolt of electricity through them. She tasted like coffee, spice, and everything nice. After all the tension from their argument earlier, they both desperately needed release.

Dinah's knees almost buckled under her. She responded fiercely, holding him even tighter against herself. Her entire being was filled with a burning desire. A low, guttural moan tore from her throat as their tongues entwined. When his lips broke contact and trailed downwards to her breasts, she almost protested. Cupping the firm, supple globes, he kissed and suckled and licked them. She let out a primal moan, her body throbbing with hunger.

His mouth continued downwards, exploring every inch of her flawless body. Then, kneeling on the floor, he gently parted her thighs and proceeded to do wonders with his lips and tongue.

"Oh, God!" Dinah cried out in pleasure, arching her back. "Conner…I need you…"

He looked up at her with a devilish grin. "Oh, you need me? How so?"

"I need you…inside me," she pleaded urgently. "Take me now."

To her relief and delight, he rose from the floor and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he could feel her quivering in anticipation. Burying his erection within her moist center, he savored her warmth and tightness. She sighed with contentment at the sensation of his length sliding against her.

He went slowly at first, but then gradually quickened his pace. She eagerly moved her hips against his to match the erotic rhythm, meeting every thrust. They rode each other relentlessly, their cries of ecstasy echoing through the cubicle and mingling with the sounds of their flesh meeting. He drove into her with increasing fervor, her biting kisses urging him on.

He plunged into her one last time, and they cried out in unison as their bodies released, with wave after wave of fiery bliss crashing over them.

When it was over, they were still holding onto each other, their bodies spent and their breathing ragged. Conner brushed back the damp tendrils behind her ear, gazing into her eyes the entire time. Then he gave her a smile. A shy, effortlessly irresistible smile that made her swoon every time. She grinned back at him.

No words were needed to convey their thoughts.

They were both in much better moods now.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading!_


End file.
